


Mind, Body and Soul

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Dirty Mind Talking, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: You work as a psychic and one of your ability is mind reading. Fate has it that you found yourself working on a case for and with the Winchesters. Dean found out that you can read his mind and decided to wind you up and tease you.





	Mind, Body and Soul

_*All mind talks are in italic*_

“Thanks – “ Dean began to say as the three of us walk back to the car. I just helped close the case and I felt good, as if I really could help, I haven’t been feeling needed for so long.

“Don’t mention it.” I replied. Too little, too soon. That was it. That was the moment I gave everything away.

At first I thought that maybe Dean would not notice it. But it’s Dean. I have been working with them for a couple of weeks and Dean was always the one with the eagle eye and bat ears. There was not a chance that he wouldn’t have noticed.

“Oh..” Dean said and I know that he wanted to add something more but decided to keep his mouth shut.

He shook his head, and got into the driver’s seat. _“It’s not possible.”_ I heard him think.

“What?” Sam knew that something was bothering his brother.

“Nothing.” Dean said before he glanced back to me in the back seat. _“Can you read minds?”_ He thought and raised his eyebrow.

I just smiled back, not wanting to add fuel to the fire.

* * *

“Come in.” Sam opened up the door to their motel room even before I knocked at the door.

“Wow, who’s the psychic here?” I joked and Sam chuckled.

“I was about to go get some food. Will be back soon.” Sam walked out but not before he let me in. _“And space. A need space and a little me time.”_ I heard him thinking before he smiled a tired smile at me and closed the door behind him.

_“Beautiful.”_ Dean’s voice rang in my head and it made me turn around. I was about to say something but then I remembered that I really didn’t want him to know what I can do.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Dean asked as I took my coat off and sat down at the table where the boys had been doing their research.

“No, everything’s fine.”

_“Does she know that I can see the outline of her nipples through that shirt?”_ Dean thought when he was standing there, studying me and I looked down at my shirt, wondering if he was right because it wasn’t my intention at all.

“Hah! Gotcha, sweetheart! So you really can read minds, huh?” He was so proud of himself for finding it out. _“What do you want to drink?”_ He thought and waited for my reaction.

I rolled my eyes extra hard and let out a loud sigh. “Fine! A beer.”

He grinned and walked over to the cooler before he returned with a beer. I pretend to be busy looking at the files and pictures at first but then I was in it. I didn’t hear what Dean was thinking, all I did was concentrating on reading through the files and looking at the pictures until Sam came back and interrupted my concentration. Somehow, I welcomed the break.

* * *

As the three of us were eating and talking, I couldn’t help but notice that Dean had a grin on his face. Sam was telling me the story on how they chased after a monster on their last case but Dean kept distracting me.

_“Don’t act like you’re interested, sweetheart.”_ I heard Dean say and I turn my head to shoot him a look.

_“Do you know that the look is not intimidating at all? It’s rather cute. You look like angry Bambi.”_ He thought and started to chuckle.

“I’m sorry, was this funny to you?” Sam cut in as he heard his brother’s laugh and it made me smirk. “Because I can’t remember it being too funny when I almost bled to death.”

Dean looked up before he cleared his throat. “I’m sorry.” He said before he looked down and scratched at the label on his beer bottle in a poor attempt to occupy himself.

Sam continued on his story but it wasn’t long until Dean began to distract me again. I took a sip from the bottle when I felt him staring at me. I didn’t have to turn my head, I felt his piercing eyes on me.

_“I wonder if your lips are as sweet as your scent.”_ The thought caught me off guard and I started to cough.

“You alright there, sweetheart?” Dean chuckled lightly before he held out a tissue for me.

“I’m alright. Thanks.” I said as I try to keep my cool.

Sam went on with story when I heard Dean’s thought again. _“Listen, I’m not thrilled that you can read my mind but I’m not holding it back. That’s just me and that’s how my mind works. Either you are cool with it and can handle it or you can leave anytime.”_ Dean was looking at the laptop screen but he wasn’t really paying attention to the thing he should.

_“You know what I would really like to do now?”_ Dean looked up at me, his eyes peeking over the laptop and I tilt my head a little. _“I’d like to hold your face between my hands and kiss you. Tasting the sweet beer on your tongue.”_

I cleared my throat, my fingers tuck a strand of loose hair behind my ear as I felt my face warm up.

_“So cute when you’re blushing.”_ Dean smirked at me.

“Back to work.” I said out loud and pulled out a file that I still haven’t read. I kept my head low, reading through the file or at least I pretend to, as I know that Dean will interrupt my work any given moment.

Sam was a bit confused and shot a glance in the direction of his brother but Dean just shrugged it off.

_“By the way, what I said about seeing your nipples through the shirt? It’s true. I’d love see your perfect boobs – at least they seem perfect to me – and suck at them, flicker my tongue against the nipples and bite into them.”_ Looking up, I could see Dean licking his lips and even though I didn’t want to, but I felt intrigued. I could feel my body warming up to him.

_“I want to rub your pussy, dip my finger into the warm juice that is probably as delicious as you.”_ He winked at me and I shifted in my seat. It’s not that he made me feel comfortable. It’s more that he makes me uneasy because I didn’t want to start something with Dean. I took an oath not to start anything with people I’m working with and I wanted to keep it that way.

“Alright guys, I need to call it a night.” I stood up, feeling dizzy from the heat and the longing that radiated from my body.

“Something wrong?” Sam looked up at me, worried.

“Nah, everything’s ok. I’m just really tired. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. Well, I know that I’ll see you tomorrow.” I try to laugh.

“Let me drive you home.” Dean jumped out of his seat and I could see the little swelling in his pants.

“It’s alright, I have my car.” I dangled my keys in front of me.

“We can never be too careful. People who work with us tend to.. you know..” Sam said and encouraged his brother to drive me home.

I knew that they won’t accept a no from me. “You can follow me in your car.” I said and waved good bye to Sam before I walked to my car and got in, even before Dean could say a word.

* * *

When I arrived at my home, I jumped out of the car and I could see that Dean had to hurry to keep up. He was standing right behind me when I turned the key in my lock and opened up the door.

_“Nice ass.”_ Dean thought and I heard him laughing in my head.

“Stop it!” I looked up and turned around but before I could say anything, his lips were on mine. Like he said he would, he cupped my face between his palms and kissed down on me, hard. I was taken by surprise and Dean took advantage of my parting lips, his tongue sneaked its way into my mouth. I can’t deny how electrifying it was to feel his tongue tickling mine. Still, I can not give in now.

I pushed him away lightly, making him stop kissing me, his forehead resting against mine. His hands stroke my cheek as he looked down at me. _“I know you want it too. YOU know you want it.”_ He didn’t have to say it for his words to be true but still I have my doubts.

“I can’t. We’re working together.” I said, looking down as he began to kiss my cheek. His fingers grip at my jaw, making me look up at him.

“Tell me to go and I’ll go.” This time, he said it out loud.

He waited for my answer. The short moment felt like an eternity and I can not make up my mind. When I was unable to answer him, Dean’s lips curved into a smile and before I felt his lips on mine again, I heard him thinking  _“Good girl.”_

* * *

I didn’t know how it happened, how I could let myself fall for this man but I did and there was no turning back. My body is aching for him. For his lips on mine, for his hot touches on my skin. His hot breathing against my ear while he held me tight from behind as we made our way up the stairs, left goosebumps on my body. It was just me and him in this moment and it was all that matters. When we continued our walk across the hall and into my bedroom, Dean nibbled at my neck, kissing my sweet spots while he whispered sweet nothings into my ear. That boy surely knows how to use his charms.

Closing the bedroom door behind him, he pushed me against the door, my whole body succumbed to him. His hands were everywhere while his lips were firmly pressed on me, kissing me with a need I haven’t felt in so long. It’s not like he wanted me. Wanting was not enough. He needed me. And god knows, I needed him too. My whole body was yearning for his touch.

Dean’s hands found the seam of my shirt and pulled it above my head, pinning my arms above me when he took off the shirt, his other hand expertly went behind my back and unhooked my bra, exposing my bare breasts. 

He kissed down my neck, my hands still pinned with one of his hand while his other hand grabbed at my tit, kneading one and twisting my nipple between his fingers while he bit down on the other one, making me yelp in pain but he sucked at it right after to ease the pain. I arched my back, pushing my body up to accommodate him. I wanted to be close to him, feel the intimacy.

He sucked in the other nipple and looked up at me. I could see he was grinning at me with his mouth still attached to my tit and it was such a turn on.

“Dean.” I moaned out. I hoped that he would release his grip on me.

In this moment, I couldn’t read his mind. I didn’t know what it was but it’s like I turned my super psychic switch off and just indulged myself in this moment.

He let go of me and lift me up, pressing me against the wall before he turned around, with me still clinging to him, and walked over to the bed. Dean didn’t just let go. He carefully placed me on the bed, hovering above me and made sure that I let go of him myself before his mouth traveled down from my mouth, past the valley of my breasts until he reached the button of my pants.

Dean quickly undid the buttons and slid my pants down my leg and threw them on the floor. He knelt up and took off his own shirt, adding it to the pile of clothes that was already lying on the floor.

“Take off your pants.” I said, looking up at him and he smirked before he did what I told him. Getting rid of his pants and boxers in one swift motion.

He knelt back down on the bed and lowered himself on me, his hard cock pressing against my pussy as he kissed down on me.

_“Tonight it’s all about you, sweetheart.”_ There it was again, I could hear him even though he’s not talking to me and I can’t say that I mind.

I wriggled myself from under him and turned him around so that Dean was lying on his back.

“You want this?” I asked again to make sure that he really meant it. Dean was nodding his head as he thought _“Oh you bet, sweetheart.”_

I couldn’t wait anymore. I took off my panties and got on my knees. My knees on either side of his face while I faced his body and lowered myself slowly onto his face, my hands steady myself on his chest. As soon as I was sitting on him, I felt him opening up his mouth and parting my lips before he flickers his tongue against my clit. I sat down further and began to grind my clit on his face while Dean was stroking himself.

He starts to hum against my pussy while I grind harder into him. Occasionally, I would lift my hips to let him breath but not for too long because I wanted for him to be under me again.

“Keep going..oh my..” I moaned softly as I felt my orgasm building up and I start to grind into him faster and harder.

My hands found their way around his neck and I squeezed down on it as I came on his face. I had to wait a couple of seconds before I came to my senses again and I let go of his neck at the same time as I got off his face, making Dean gasp for air. He had a bright smile on his shiny face when he looked at me, obviously satisfied with himself that he could make me come, even though it was my doing.

He wiped the rest of the juice away with the back of his hand before he pulled me down to the bed again and rolled me under him. Dean kissed down on me, leaving a taste of myself in my mouth. He knelt up and parted my legs, pushing himself into me, making my moan out his name in the process. I wasn’t used to this anymore. It has been too long since I’ve been intimate with anyone at all.

It was as if Dean could read my mind now. He paused and gave me time to adjust to his size before he began to move in and out of me. Slowly at first. After a short while, I got used to him, it almost felt like he was the missing puzzle piece to my body. I lift up my legs and pressed my knees together before Dean grabbed my feet by the back of my ankle and lift them up in the air, making me hug myself by the hollow of my knees. I could feel him deeper now as he began to thrust into me a little faster.

“Harder, Dean. Please?” I moaned and although I couldn’t see him, I knew that he was probably smirking at my request because he shifted himself just a bit to have the right angle before he starts to pound into me as I hugged myself closer, holding my legs up for him.

“Son of a bitch, your pussy’s too tight to last long.” He hissed as he was digging his hands into my hips and fucked me the hardest he could.

“Shit, sweetheart. I can’t…” Dean couldn’t even finish his sentence when he pulled my legs apart again and pulled his dick out of me, his hand holding his cock while he unloads himself on my stomach. He was breathing heavily and I could see little droplets of sweat running down his chest. I thought that it was the most sexy thing I’ve seen since what feels like forever.

Dean placed his hands on my knees and traced his hands along my thighs as he looked down at me, his eyes sparkle against the light and it was like he was consuming me with his eyes.

_“I don’t think I’ve ever seen something more beautiful than you covered in my cum.”_ He thought to himself and it made me smile as he lied down next to me and pulled me into his arms, letting me nudge my head into the crook of his neck.

“You smell like sex.” I looked up at him.

Dean placed a kiss on my nose before he muttered “You too.”

“We could shower, you know?” I offered him.

“I just need a moment.” He said, tilting his face to kiss the top of my head. “I know that I won’t be able to keep my hands off you in the shower. So, I just need a quick moment to recover.” He smiled against my temple.

 


End file.
